weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Palkia the dragon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TheAmazingHypneegee page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo No You Wont. Will Keep A Eye On YOU.Puralleo (talk) 12:31, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Palk. This is about my ban. I only intended on using MD for the Error:404 page...which was intended to be a prank...as you might have guessed. I wasn't going to bring him to Chat except Pup was DESPERATE so I did it anyway. ^^ The point is, even if I can be Banned from Chat, can I be unblocked? I really want to help in the game and three months of inactivity will do it no good. :( P.S. You can keep MD blocked for all I care... P.P.S On the Rules, it says sockpuppeting is using alts. to get over a ban, which I wouldn't do anyway... Thanks, Weegee (help forum | blog) 21:40, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Hype as in TAH, or Hypneegee? IDK about Hypneegee, but I THINK TAH is in 9th grade... Weegee (help forum | blog) 00:48, January 29, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Did you ask Pup? Well, the only reason I said he was in 9th grade was when you said you were in the 9th grade back on TD Chat. He said: "Same here." ' When I asked him the question directly...he first said: "How do you know that?" and I told him "A birdie told me..." and he concluded with: "Actually, I graduated college {LARGE NUMBER} years ago..." Weegee (help forum | blog) 00:56, January 29, 2013 (UTC) So, you find Blade Rose suspicious, eh? I'll see what I can do. Let's talk on TDW, since this chat is lonely. Always lonely....always. Weegee (help forum | blog) 23:42, January 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm on Chat right now, in case you had to tell me something yesterday. Weegee (help forum | blog) 21:16, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Why is the Peepee and faekegge war deleted? Hi I know a way to see if BR is Alex. Come on Chat to follow up. Weegee (help forum | blog) 22:37, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ...well, I've gone and done it. Remember the mysterious lights? And how I always see it in my backyard? Well, this morning I took my bike out there, and the light kept blinking. When I arrived, it was gone, though it was there only a second before. Weird, huh? Oh, and when I came back home it was there again. Weegee (help forum | blog) 20:21, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ...well, now I've gone and done it. Remember the mysterious lights I could see from my backyard? Today I took my bike to the very spot and it was gone, though I could see it on the way there. When I came back home, there it was. Strange, isn't it? Weegee (help forum | blog) 20:25, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm on Chatz. P.S. Can you please unblock me? I want to add my new sprites. Weegee 21:13, February 4, 2013 (UTC)